1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of measuring dissolution properties of an ink pattern printed on a substrate, and more particularly, to a dissolution properties measurement system using a piezoelectric sensor, which is capable of continuously measuring dissolution properties of a substrate in an aqueous solution by using the piezoelectric sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, ink is printed on a PCB substrate and a package (PKG) including the same, according to various purposes. For example, the printing of ink may be used for marking or the prevention of gold plating.
As an ink pattern printed on aboard is subjected to a post processing such as plating, the dissolution thereof is generated by various surrounding environments. Such a change in mass is minute; however as a result, it serves as an index of printing quality and durability after printing.
Accordingly, a system capable of easily detecting and measuring changes in dissolution is required.